marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America Mega Morph
CAPTAIN AMERICA MEGA MORPH 15 XP Captain America's robot turns into the Warbird, a vehicle resembling a highly advanced helicopter. Affiliations Solo 3D6, Buddy 3D8, Team 3D10 Distinctions Built to Withstand Giant Threats, Imprinted on Captain America, Sentinel of Liberty Power Sets STARK-TECH MEGA MORPH Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Morphing D8, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Battered, but not Broken. Step back Super-heavy Plating to ignore physical stress from an attack. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Imprint Pilot. Spend 1 PP to power up Mega Morph for the duration of the scene. Mega Morph gains the affiliation dice and specialties of it’s currently imprinted pilot. Physical Stress taken by Mega Morph may be shifted to mental stress for the pilot at no cost. SFX: Last-Ditch Effort. Step up or double any Stark Tech Mega Morph die on your next roll, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shutdown that power. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Sealed System. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, pressure, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Stark Tech Mega Morph power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Stark Tech Mega Morph power by +1 for this action. SFX: Warbird Configuration. Shut down Enhanced Speed to step up Subsonic Flight by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Stak Tech Mega Morph power into a complication and gain 1 PP. Spend 1 PP to recover. Limit: Mega Morph Power Drain Shut Down all other power sets when activating Mega Morph. Shut down Mega Morph to recover power sets. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Mega Morph only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Stark Override. Change up to three Stark Tech Mega Morph powers into complications to gain 1 PP for each. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty to recover the power or shutdown Stark Tech Mega Morph. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Stark Tech Mega Morph power to gain 1 PP. Spend 1PP to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Gigantic Shield D10, Missiles D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Ricochet. Step up or double a Weapon die against a single target. Remove the highsest rollind die and add an additional die to your total. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties as imprinted pilot Category:Items Category:Vehicle Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Mega Morph Category:Battlesuits